Just a Game
by Arsaem
Summary: Azula didn't hate her brother. All the teasing and little jabs at how much better she was...it was just a game.


**Be warned of insanity and one curse.**

* * *

 **Just a Game**

Azula didn't hate her brother. Really, she didn't. Sure, he was a complete fool, his firebending skills were horribly underdeveloped, and she was certainly far better suited to be Fire Lord than he, but she still didn't _hate_ him.

But she was beginning to think he hated her, which was odd. Okay, yes, she did tease him a lot, and called him names, and made jabs at how much better she is than he, but it was all just a game. Nothing serious, just a friendly game between brother and sister. So she didn't understand why he would hate her.

"Does Zuzu hate me?" Azula asked her mother as she brushed her hair. Her mother was the only one allowed to touch her hair, and though she'd never admit it aloud, she loved it when she brushed it.

"He doesn't hate you, dear," her mother told her. "He's your brother. He loves you."

"But he always says he doesn't want to play with me," Azula pouted. "He _never_ plays with me anymore."

Though Azula couldn't see it, Ursa frowned. "Maybe if you stopped teasing him so much, he'd play with you more," she suggested. She wanted to say more, much more, about how brothers and sisters are s _upposed_ to act, but knew it would only receive a scoff. But despite this, Azula was still given something to think about.

* * *

It was all a game. Azula only set the apple on Mai's head on fire because she _knew_ Zuko would knock it off, and since they were probably going to married one day anyway, it was a good idea if they at least liked each other first. But he stomped away afterward, looking wet and ridiculous and angry. And Azula just knew that he wasn't going to play with her tomorrow.

"I thought you were going to stop teasing him so much," her mother scolded softly.

"It's just a game," Azula answered, frowning. But for the first time, she began to wonder if _Zuko_ knew it was a game. Her frown only deepening, she added, "Daddy does it too."

Her mother only sighed. "Just because your father says something, doesn't make it true." And that shocked Azula to no end, because her mother was coming dangerously close to treason—her father wasn't the Fire Lord, but he was still a prince for Agni's sake! But still…her mother wasn't stupid. She must have had a reason for saying something so dangerous.

"It's just a game," Azula repeated to no one, convincing herself it was true.

* * *

"You're lying!" Zuko shouted at Azula. "Dad would never do that!"

Azula had to keep from wincing. Was Zuko really that stupid? Of course she was lying! Well, not exactly, but her father wouldn't _actually_ kill his own son.

"Your father would never do what?" Azula mentally cursed when their mother came in. She would call this more teasing. Which it probably was, but Azula honestly didn't mean anything by it! "What's going on?"

"I don't know." It was the only thing Azula could say, because next thing her mother was grabbing her by the arm, scolding her, and dragging her outside.

"Okay, spill," the woman commanded, and Azula knew there'd be no hiding from her.

"Daddy asked Grandfather to make him the heir," Azula said. "But Grandfather got mad and said that Dad had to have the same punishment as Uncle, and said he had to kill Zuko." The alarmed look on her mother's face prompted her to quickly add, "But Dad won't actually do it. It's all just a game."

Her mother said nothing as she stood and swiftly left, and Azula just saw a glimpse of her hands shaking. And that scared her the most. It _was_ just a game, right?

When Lady Ursa, wife of Fire Prince Ozai, disappeared without a trace the next morning, Azula knew it wasn't a game. Even if she refused to admit it.

* * *

Zuko didn't do much of anything for the next month. It made Azula worry, though she would never dare say that out loud. But one thing for sure was that something needed to be done.

"C'mon Zuzu," Azula said, giving him her wide, innocent eyes. "Come with me."

"I don't want to play with you!" Zuko grumbled as he threw more bread to the turtle-ducks.

"We're not going to play," Azula told him, rolling her eyes. "The chef just made some fresh spice buns for the formal gathering later, and we're going to steal them!"

"I don't want to."

Azula sighed. "You can't just mope around all day. C'mon. It'll be fun!"

"Playing with you is never fun," Zuko deadpanned.

Ouch. Despite herself, Azula couldn't hide her wince. Maybe she _had_ been a little too mean to him. If only she'd listened to mother…

 _Don't think about that._

"Well, like I said," Azula managed out. "We're not playing. We're simply rescuing some spice buns from the boring formal gathering that nobody actually likes going to."

Zuko was silent for a long time, staring into the pond, before saying, "Okay." Azula was actually surprised when he agreed. She was half-expecting to be going on this venture by herself.

"Really? I mean, good! Let's go then, before they cool!" Azula turned and marched off, and Zuko quickly scrambled up to follow. The pair carefully made their way to the kitchens, avoiding the servants with relative ease, but Azula found it thrilling all the same. It had been a while since she'd done any sneaking around, and even though they were only stealing some spice buns, it was still exciting. It wasn't until they had the treats safely wrapped up that they faced complications. The head chef chose exactly the wrong moment to enter.

"Hey!" he called. "Those are for the meeting!"

Zuko and Azula took off, the former having the spice buns clasped tightly in hand. The chef obviously didn't recognize who they were. Otherwise, he most certainly wouldn't be chasing them down the hall, or shouting out _exactly_ what he was going to do once he caught them. He probably thought they were some servant's kids, which would've normally angered Azula, but she was too busy navigating the palace halls to care much.

"This way!" Zuko suddenly cried, grabbing her arm and dragging her down a corridor that Azula knew ended in a dead end.

"What are you doing?" Azula hissed, hearing the distant shouts of the chef. They weren't in any real danger, of course. Being the Fire Prince and Princess had its privileges. But the whole point was to _not_ get caught, and now her idiot brother had doomed them!

Zuko ignored her and raced towards the far wall, where he slid his fingers across the bottom pane until he must have hit some kind of latch, because suddenly Azula was looking into a dark tunnel. "In!" Zuko said quickly, shoving her through before diving in himself, closing the false panel back into place.

"What is this?" Azula asked, eyes widened as she summoned a ball of flame to light the tunnel.

"It's one of the entrances to the secret tunnels," Zuko explained. "They run all across-"

"I know that!" Azula snapped. "I just didn't know there was an entrance there. Or that you knew about them."

Zuko nodded proudly, a hint of a smile on his lips. "I've found _all_ the entrances," he claimed, "Even the one that leads out of the capital."

"What?" Azula whipped her head around to look at him. "Out of the _capital?_ But don't the tunnels only go under the palace?"

Zuko shook his head, eyebrows creased. "Azula, they go underneath the entire _city."_

Azula froze, eyes widening ever so slightly. Zuko smirked. "I…I never knew that." And suddenly, she saw her brother in a whole new light. Maybe he wasn't so stupid after all.

* * *

Teasing Zuko was just a pastime. By now, Azula was confident that he knew it was all just a game. That's what she kept telling herself. Because, sure, Zuko wasn't as powerful as her, and he was hotheaded and often stupid. But he wasn't completely useless. He was sneakier than even she was, a feat which was rather impressive. And while he wasn't a tactical genius like Azula, he still had his moments. And then, of course, he knew the underground tunnels much better than Azula ever realized, than she ever knew. He could probably navigate a whole army into the city without anyone noticing.

So, yes, the teasing was all just a game. Zuko would grumble at her, sometimes say a mean thing, but then everything would be fine, and they'd just be siblings like always.

Just a game.

* * *

The game ended the day their father burned Zuko and banished him on a fool's mission. Azula was so confused. Because no matter what she did, or how she treated her brother, nothing compared to what their father did. She felt angry, but she knew she shouldn't, because Father was the Fire Lord, and that meant he was always right.

 _Just because your father says something, it doesn't make it true._

Azula had nearly forgotten what her mother had told her so long ago. But now, she had to wonder if she was right. Who said the Fire Lord knew everything?

"I'm sorry Zuzu," Azula whispered to herself that night. "It was only supposed to be a game."

* * *

It was three years before Azula saw her brother again. And everything would've been fine, if that idiot guard hadn't screwed up. She would've taken Zuko and her uncle back home, where they would be imprisoned for a while. Then when Azula became Fire Lord, she could let them out and everything would be like it was. Except that Azula would be Fire Lord. But that was alright. She was sure Zuko wouldn't mind.

But then that stupid guard opened his stupid mouth.

The hurt, betrayed look Zuko gave Azula cut her deeper than she liked to admit. _It's for your own good,_ she wanted to say. _I'll fix everything when I'm Fire Lord._ But she knew Zuko wouldn't listen. And so off he went, and her uncle too, and Azula wondered how she was ever going to make everything alright again.

* * *

If Azula was being honest, she wasn't entirely sure what she had hoped to accomplish by striking her uncle with lightning. She knew it wasn't a kill shot, she had been sure of that. But what was the point of it anyway? She could've escaped easily _without_ hurting her uncle. Honestly, she wasn't too guilty about it, except that she was almost positive that Zuko hated her now. Which wasn't fair. It was just a game.

Except it wasn't. Not anymore. It hadn't been a game for a while, and Azula had no idea what to do. She knew what her father wanted to do. She couldn't just bring them back in chains anymore.

When the opportunity presented itself for Zuko to redeem himself, Azula jumped at it. If she played her cards right, she could still be Fire Lord, and this way Zuko never had to get locked up in the first place. She hadn't counted on their uncle getting in the way. He really was a traitor, and there wasn't anything she could do about that, no matter how much it hurt her brother. He'd just have to live with it.

* * *

Azula was ready to throttle Zuko. What was he thinking, joining the Avatar? Now everything was ruined! Absolutely ruined! The best she could do would be to lock him up for the rest of his life.

 _Hmmm…_

That actually wasn't a too bad idea. He'd be somewhere safe where he couldn't cause trouble, and Azula would be sure it was a comfortable prison. She would become Fire Lord, and Zuko would never be an issue again. She could come see him whenever she wanted, and she wouldn't have to worry about him screwing up again.

Things would work out.

* * *

Azula couldn't believe Mai and Ty Lee! They actually dare betray her! And for Zuko! Of all the people, why did it have to be for Zuko? He was her brother! Hers, and Mai doesn't get to betray her over something that was hers! And she was so close too! Her brother was locked up, and sure the accommodations weren't too great, but that could be easily altered.

But then they started to cut the line, and Azula knew she needed to take action. If those guards killed her brother, there'd be hell to pay.

Mai got there first. It looked like she was helping, making sure they didn't cut the line. But then she pulled out the metal bars keeping the gondola from moving, allowing them to escape! How _dare_ she! Azula had been so close to striking her down.

"You let Zuko get away!" she wanted to scream, but she never got the chance.

* * *

Azula had never planned to kill Zuko. She would simply win the Agni Kai, take her rightful place as Fire Lord, and then everything would go back to normal. She never expected Zuko actually being good enough to beat her.

 _No!_

It just wasn't fair! This was _her_ game, and he was _her_ brother! Father ruined the game, and then the Avatar stole Zuko, and it just wasn't fair! She wished she could kill them. The two people who took _everything_ away, made it all so bad. But neither of them were here. Only her and Zuko.

 _And the little waterbender._

She would have to do. Maybe later, after her father killed the Avatar, she would kill him. And then everything would finally be okay. She'd be Fire Lord, and Zuko would be hers, and nothing would stand in her way again.

Fear raced through Azula's body when Zuko ran in front of her lightning. _Idiot!_ she wanted to scream, daring him to die. He wasn't allowed to die! Relief washed over her when he groaned and turned over, obviously in pain but still alive.

"Zuko!" the water witch yelled, running for him, but Azula blasted her away.

"You bitch!" she screamed, charging after the other girl. "This is all your fault!" Azula fired everything she had at the waterbender, screeching insults while continuously glancing back at Zuko, making sure he was still breathing. "No!" Azula screamed when the witch managed to chain her down. "You cheated! No!"

"Zuko!" the girl shouted, running for _her_ brother, healing over the large burn across his chest.

Azula shrieked, spitting blue flames as she sobbed. "It's not fair!" she cried. "It's not fair! It was just a game! Just a game…"

"Azula…" It was Zuko. He was leaning against the water witch, looking down at her sadly. As if she were something to be pitied.

"Stop it!" Azula shouted, forcing the two to jump back when she breathed fire. "Go away! Shut up! Stop it! It was just a game!" She didn't see Zuko's tears through her own, or realize that the Avatar returning meant her father was defeated. She was dragged away, but she didn't care, because nothing was fine, everything was wrong, and it hurt so much because-

"It was just a game."

* * *

 **Zuko and Azula's relationship always intrigued me. I have to wonder if Azula would actually kill him, if presented with the opportunity (and I mean, has him pinned down with absolutely nothing stopping her, so she has no excuse otherwise). As kids, they couldn't have always hated each other. In** _ **Zuko Alone,**_ **when Ursa receives Iroh's letter with the gifts, there's a very clear shot of Azula and Zuko chasing each other, laughing. It's brief, but most definitely there. Also, when Azula eavesdrops on Ozai and Azulon, she purposely drags Zuko with her. She wouldn't have done that if she totally and completely hated him. And when it comes up, she** _ **does**_ **give Zuko a chance to redeem himself to their father. She really didn't have to. That little spiel she gives Zuko about having everything planned down to the last detail, and all she 'needed' was his support? Total bull. She could've just as easily have him trapped in rock like Iroh was, go take care of Aang and Katara (I admit she appeared to be losing to them until Zuko showed up, but don't forget she still had the support of the Dai Li), and taken her brother back to the Fire Nation in chains. And sure, Zuko became her escape-goat in case Aang was actually alive, but she** _ **did not know**_ **the opportunity to strike the Avatar down would be presented to her. No matter how good she is, even she can't count on variables like what Aang or Katara might do.**

 **I've always gotten the idea that Azula is very possessive.** _ **Her**_ **friends,** _ **her**_ **throne,** _ **her**_ **destiny, ect. When she wanted something, she took it (i.e. Zuko's dagger, the crown, Mai and Ty Lee...) I don't see why she isn't possessive of Zuko as well. Throughout the show, she demonstrates several traits of a psychopath, and has very psychotic tendencies. Controlling, shows little to no emotion, superficial charm, absences of anxiety, untruthfulness, self-centeredness, ingratitude... sound familiar? And, yes, often possessive or selfish. Which also fits Azula's descent into insanity (being a psychopath is not the same as being crazy). Everything she knows and wants is falling around her, and she had no idea how to react, because her emotions never developed properly.**

 **But now I'm getting into something else entirely. My point: Azula's one crazy girl, and I can totally see her locking up Zuko forever because he's 'her' brother and it's 'just all part of the game anyway.'**


End file.
